


The Better Pillow Competition

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Kasumi and Shizuku are wondering who has the better 'pillows': Emma or Kanata. They decide to stage a test to find out the truth.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Better Pillow Competition

"Come on, Shizuku. You know hers are softer!" Kasumi nodded sagely, as if she had all the answers to the conversation she and Shizuku were having. "Doesn't she come from the Tempurpedic country? She's basically a walking Tempurpedic bed!"

"I think it's actually from Sweden, not Switzerland..." Shizuku sighed, furtively glancing at Emma and Kanata. She hoped that the two of them didn't realize they were being talked about. It felt like if either of their names were spoken aloud, their ears would start to burn. "Besides, it's not only about size, Kasumi. It's about the atmosphere, and she gives off such a peaceful atmosphere.

"Like Emma doesn't? Wasn't it Anata who said that her music puts people to sleep?"

"I don't think she meant it like that..."

"What are you two talking about?" Both of them squealed, whipping around to find Emma and Kanata had walked over to them. Shizuku had known that saying their names out loud would do this. She swallowed nervously, trying to figure out how to delicately explain what they had been talking about. However, Kasumi proved once again that she had no filter.

"We were talking about which of you has the better pillows to sleep on." Shizuku groaned, hiding her face in embarrassment. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Emma or Kanata understood the implications behind what Kasumi was saying.

"I think I do," Kanata said, a sleepy smile on her face. She held up the pillow she always carried, showing it off like a trophy. "This is my pillow, and I get the best sleep whenever I use it. No matter where I decide to sleep, I can fall asleep in an instant."

"I don't have a special pillow," Emma responded with a sheepish smile. "My mom bought it for me, but I don't know where she got it. You can try it if you think it's comfortable, though." She then frowned, staring at the two of them deeply. "Do you two not have any pillows at home?" That made Kasumi and Shizuku look down at their chests, suddenly feeling a bout of inadequacy. "I have two if one of you wants to borrow one."

"Gods, I wish," Kasumi muttered, before shaking herself out of it. "No, we don't. Look, we're not _actually_ talking about pillows."

"But you said you wanted to know which of us had the better pillows to sleep on-"

"Not actual pillows, Emma!" Kasumi sighed, running her hand down her face. " _Your_ pillows! Your funbags! Bazookas! Traffic jammers! Melons!"

"Nobody calls them traffic jammers..." Shizuku muttered, regretting that she had ever agreed to this conversation in the first place. 

"Are we talking about pillows or melons?" Kanata asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I think I'm going to die," Kasumi groaned, nearly dropping to the classroom floor and giving up. It was clear that not being perfectly clear was only going to lead to more roundabout conversations. "Look, we're talking about your boobs! You both have big boobs, and we want to know whose are better to use as pillows for a good night's sleep!"

"O-Oh..." Now that the truth was out in the open, Emma began to blush fiercely. She missed the innocence her mind held seconds ago. Had those two really been talking about their... their _chests_ in such a casual manner? She couldn't help but to look down, sighing. As usual, her feet were hidden behind her massive bust. None of the others had problems with their 'good Euro genes,' as Ai had once put it. They weren't the ones who nearly clocked themselves in the chin with their chests during idol practice. Sports bras were only made so powerful...

"Really?" Kanata seemed to be asking legitimately, so both Kasumi and Shizuku nodded. "Okay. You can take a nap on my boobs." The other three girls all did a double take, their jaws dropping. Had Kanata agreed to this so easily? She didn't even seem embarrassed! There was still a sleepy smile on her face, and somehow she wasn't phased by such an inappropriate topic.

"Are you sure?" Shizuku felt like she had to ask: to give Kanata a chance to realize what she had agreed to and change her mind.

"Mhm. It'll be nice to nap with my friends." She spoke so innocently that the other girls weren't sure if she was truly aware of the implications, but... she _had_ to understand, right? 

"Uh, well, alright then." Kasumi turned to Emma, crossing her arms. "Now that Kanata's agreed to it, you've gotta as well, Emma. Our bet won't be settled unless we can try out both of your pillows."

"I... I guess that's okay..." Emma wasn't really sure if it was okay, but if Kanata had agreed to it, then she supposed that she should too. Unlike Kanata, however, she wasn't sure how comfortable it would be to have anyone sleeping on her chest, even if they were a friend. "So, uh, when are we supposed to settle this bet?"

"How about this weekend?" Shizuku suggested. "On Saturday, we could have an afternoon nap on one of your chests, and on Sunday we can switch." Everyone seemed amenable to that, or as amenable as they could be. Things had become too embarrassing to actually continue any conversation, so the four of them filed out of the classroom and headed home soon afterwards. They would have to wait for the weekend to find out who was right.

* * *

That Saturday, the four of them came together to hang out at Kanata's house. There would be two beds for them to use, since Kanata's younger sister Haruka was out and about with friends. According to Kanata, the house was lonely without her sister, so it was nice to have friends over to take naps with. It made them wonder how often she spent time alone in her house, and if she was okay during those times.

They split up into the duos that the bet had originally been hung on. Shizuku joined Kanata in her room, while Kasumi followed Emma into Haruka's. Kanata's room felt very calming. All of the decor seemed to be made to bring a sense of peace to anyone stepping into the room. Even the walls were painted a soothing lavender color. It made Shizuku feel sleepy just entering the room. She could understand why Kanata slept all the time. Though she _did_ sleep in completely random places, regardless of how calming it might be. Maybe it was just a medical thing.

Kanata pulled the covers back and got into bed, laying down on her back and nuzzling her head against her favorite pillow. She smiled once she was nice and comfy, patting the spot next to her. Shizuku got into bed next to her shyly, feeling more unsure than she had expected. It was okay, though. They were just testing how nice it was to sleep on their friends' breasts. Nothing weird about that.

Lying next to Kanata, she took another look at her friend's breasts. While they weren't as big as Emma's, they were plenty more than a handful. They were surely soft by themselves, but she knew that the calming atmosphere that Kanata had would work wonders on giving her a restful nap. Like she had told Kasumi, it was about more than just being the bustiest. 

Kanata shuffled around a bit, looking at her with her usual sleepy smile. However, Shizuku was too focused on something else. Kanata's breasts seemed to move more freely within her pajama top than they should have. Was she not wearing a bra? Looking closer, she swore that she saw the indents of Kanata's nipples poking against the fabric of her top. That made her start to blush. This was a huge mistake, wasn't it?

"Are you okay, Shizuku?" Kanata was now looking at her in concern, which somewhat snapped her out of it. Nodding quickly, she decided to just bite the bullet and do what she came there to do. Biting down on her lower lip, she laid down fully in Kanata's bed, resting her head on Kanata's chest. It took her a little bit to get fully comfortable, but once she did, she felt... well, quite a few emotions, actually.

First off, she had definitely been right about Kanata's 'pillows'. They were very soft, and she instantly felt herself being soothed. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasant sigh, her eyelids much heavier than they had been when she first entered the room. Just as she'd thought, it wasn't just her breasts that made her feel this comfortable. It was as if Kanata was exuding sleepiness from her very soul, making her entire being feel like it was being enveloped in a fluffy cloud.

On the other hand, she couldn't truly fall asleep when she could feel Kanata's breasts against her cheek. Of course, that was the whole point of what they were doing, but... come on, it felt good, okay? She was blushing up a storm, especially when she'd inadvertently nuzzle against them. How was she supposed to properly rest when all she could think of was Kanata's breasts? This was a problem that apparently neither her nor Kasumi had thought of.

"Feeling comfortable?" Kanata started to stroke her hair, which honestly _did_ make her more comfortable. She nodded slightly, nuzzling against Kanata's chest. Though she was still blushing, she was feeling a sense of relief that let her stay where she was. It made her feel that after this, she would be able to tell Kasumi that she had been a hundred percent right. "Good, good. I think I..." She stretched her arms out and yawned. "I think I'm gonna sleep."

"Mm..." She felt like sleeping too. Letting out a tiny yawn, she snuggled up close to Kanata and let her eyes close once again. This time, she wasn't forced to stay awake due to her embarrassment over the situation she had found herself in. She could hear Kanata's quiet breathing: a sign that she had already fell asleep. How she could do that so effortlessly, especially with someone lying on top of her, was a mystery that she wished she could unlock.

With the covers pulled up over them, plus their shared body heat, the room felt very warm. However, it wasn't as big of a deal as she would've expected. In fact, it made her _more_ sleepy. The warmth was like its own blanket, covering her along with the covers. She draped her arms over Kanata, who didn't even stir. It all felt so comfortable and warm. With another yawn, she quickly drifted off into a nice, long nap.

* * *

In Haruka's room, Kasumi was excited. Yes, she wanted to prove that Emma had the comfiest pillows, but there was an underlying reason too. She just wanted to lay her head on those big bazongas. Look, she was a girl with needs like everyone else. She may have been the cutest, most perfect idol in the whole wide world, but even she had things that she wanted: things that couldn't be spoken out loud. Sometimes she just wanted to bury her face in between a pair of Swiss spheres.

"So, I... guess we should lay down, then?" Emma was the one who felt awkward in this situation. She hadn't expected to find herself doing this, and she wasn't really sure how to proceed. This wasn't even her room. Was this really okay? Kanata had said it would be fine, but she wasn't sure...

"Yeah. Just lay down on the bed, and I'll nap on your boobs." Kasumi's choice of words made Emma blush, but she laid down under the covers of Haruka's bed anyway. Kasumi got under the covers with her, pressing her body against hers and laying her head on her chest. "Holy cow, your boobs are so big! They really do feel like a memory foam pillow!"

"I... Thank you?" Emma blushed harder, wishing she could hide her face underneath the pillow. The one that she was laying on, not her own pillows. She sighed deeply, wanting to just fall asleep so she wouldn't have to think about what she was allowing to happen. At least it wasn't uncomfortable in a physical sense. She actually liked how Kasumi felt pressed up against her. It was like having a little kitten resting on her side, kneading at her chest. If only Kasumi was as innocent as a kitten, rather than... _something else_.

As for Kasumi, she was already ecstatic. First off, lying on Emma's boobs was heaven. They were so big and unbelievably soft. Honestly, comparing them to pillows might be selling them short. There probably wasn't a pillow on Earth that was better than these. She could barely even sleep because she was too busy imprinting the feeling of them into her memory.

Beyond that, there was just so much of Emma to grab onto. She couldn't decide where to leave her hands, choosing to explore until she either found the perfect spot or fell asleep. Now she could understand how Kanata felt when she'd constantly fall asleep in Emma's lap. This was paradise. If she didn't have a bed, and had to sleep on Emma, she wouldn't be mad at all.

"I'm so jealous," she murmured to herself, though she was so comfortable that she forgot Emma was literally right there. It was hard not to be jealous when she looked like herself, and Emma looked like... well, _her_. Sure, the way she looked wasn't too much of an issue. She was super cute, and everyone who watched her could fall in love with her cutesy charm. What she wouldn't give to look like Emma, though. She was sexy as hell, and she had seen the double takes she got from plenty of people. As much as it pained her to admit it, people weren't watching them practice because of her. Even though they _should_ be.

"Jealous?" Emma wasn't sure what Kasumi was talking about, but she didn't get an answer. Kasumi was already half-asleep, and she was falling deeper into unconsciousness with every second that passed. Shrugging, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep as well. It was difficult, though. She wasn't used to sleeping with another person on top of her. Yes, she'd had Kanata on her lap before, but it was Kanata that was sleeping, not her. This was a brand new experience.

It took a bit, but she eventually fell asleep as well. The warmth shared between their bodies helped lull her into a peaceful sleep as the ceiling fan whirred above them.

* * *

The four of them reconvened in Kanata's house late on Sunday afternoon. Both Kasumi and Shizuku had taken naps on Kanata and Emma's breasts, so they could determine which was better. They were all sitting together in the living room, with Kasumi and Shizuku sitting next to each other on the couch. Emma sat next to Shizuku, while Kanata was on the armrest by Kasumi. It was time to see what the verdict was.

"Well, you were right about Emma, Kasumi. Her breasts are super soft, and so big too." Shizuku blushed, remembering how her body reacted to being so close to Emma. She could never say out loud exactly what had happened, but she wasn't sure that she'd ever be able to forget it. "It was tough to fall asleep at first, though. I, uh... I couldn't stop thinking about where I was laying my head." If she blushed anymore, she might be mistaken for a tomato.

"Same here, actually." Kasumi laughed while Emma joined Shizuku in the blushing parade. "It was like, 'How can I sleep when I'm laying on the biggest pair of boobs in the school?'" At that point, Emma hid her face in her hands, more thoroughly embarrassed than she could ever remember. This was not how the girls talked in Switzerland. "But when I did fall asleep, it was so heavenly. Sleeping in my own bed feels lacking now."

"As for Kanata, I knew the atmosphere around her would be very calming. Just being around her makes me sleepy, and I was just instantly knocked out once I got over... uh, what we were doing." It sort of sounded like an insult, but Kanata smiled regardless. Maybe it was a compliment to her.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you there. I was skeptical, but as soon as I laid my head down on Kanata's boobs, she started stroking my hair and I was out like a light." She had been surprised at how nice it was to sleep with Kanata. Honestly, she couldn't even remember any time spent getting comfortable in bed. Kanata was so soothing that it took her no time at all to fall asleep. Plus, while her boobs weren't as big as Emma's, were still nice and soft. They made very comfortable pillows.

"That's my secret technique," Kanata chimed in. "Whenever Haruka couldn't sleep, I would lay in bed with her and stroke her hair until she fell asleep. She's such a cute sleeper." Her smile was so genuine: she really did love her sister. It made Kasumi and Shizuku wonder what it would be like to have such a doting older sister. Well, for Kasumi, she was thinking more of a _younger_ sister that she could guide into being her biggest fan.

"You're a great sister, Kanata," Emma said, smiling across the couch. "Haruka's lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Kanata replied, blinking slowly, then smiling the warmest smile the sleepy girl could muster. Now the conversation was getting sappy, which wasn't the point of the experiment. It was time to get things back on track.

"Okay, okay, you're a great sister. We all know it. Now c'mon, we gotta get to the final verdict." Kasumi turned to Shizuku, eyes wide with anticipation. "Alright Shizuku, what do you think? Who has the better pillows: Emma or Kanata?"

"Me first?" Shizuku pointed at herself, blushing slightly. "Okay, well... They both are very soft, and I fell asleep pretty easily on them. So, uh..." She chewed on her lower lip, sitting in thought for a good minute. The only sounds she made were the occasional hum of thought, leaving the other girls in suspense. "I... don't think I can chose one," she finally answered, smiling guiltily. "They both are equal in my eyes."

"Whaaat? That's such a cop out answer!" Kasumi pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine, then it's up to me to break this tie." Keeping her arms crossed, she looked at Kanata, then Emma. Frowning slightly, she dipped her head down and closed her eyes, getting lost in thought. Emma or Kanata... Kanata or Emma... "Ugh, I can't choose either!" She threw her arms up in defeat. "You both have rockin' boobs that are better than the pillows I have at home! Can I hire you two to let me sleep on you every night?"

"Uh..." Emma, who should've been used to blushing at this point in the conversation, decided to just look away and say nothing. Kanata, however, seemed to have something else in mind.

"So who wins?" Kasumi and Shizuku looked at each other, wondering just who _had_ won. If they both thought that the girls were equally good pillows, then who between them had been right?

"I... suppose they both win, right? We both agreed that we couldn't choose between them, so it wouldn't be fair to declare one the winner over the other." Honestly, Shizuku didn't want to hurt either of their feelings by saying one had a better chest than the other, but that didn't mean she wasn't being truthful. She really _couldn't_ choose between the two of them. Either one of them would put her into a wondrous slumber.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kasumi sighed, shrugging in defeat. This was not how she had expected things to go. She had been so sure that Emma would be the clear cut winner, but Kanata had surprised her for sure. "This sucks, though! Neither of us wins the bet!"

"Well, we never really made a bet. There weren't any terms-"

"Okay, new bet!" Kasumi jumped onto her feet, eyes burning with the flames of competition. "Who would get more wolf whistles at the beach: Ai or Karin? Come on, Shizuku! I'm putting my money on Karin!" Again, she was forcing a wager on Shizuku without bothering to explain the terms. "I'd better go burn all of Ai's bathing suits before we start," she whispered to herself, though everyone heard her.

"Kasumi..." Shizuku sighed, slapping her palm against her face. For some reason, Kasumi was always trying to use underhanded methods to win. It was a wonder she hadn't done something this time. That was a small miracle on its own. "Shouldn't we take a break from the betting?"

"Hell no, Shizuku! Come on, let's go get Ai and Karin right now!" While the two of them argued about whether or not to start another 'bet', Emma and Kanata looked over at each other.

"Emma?"

"Yes Kanata?"

"Can I sleep on your lap?" Emma laughed quietly. That was typical Kanata. She was ready to nap even after having had a nap not too long ago. Then again, she was also pretty tired from dealing with whatever the heck they had all just gone through.

"Sure," she smiled, patting her lap. "Come here, Kanata."

"Yay."


End file.
